Dr. Facilier
Dr. Facilier is the main antagonist from The Princess and The Frog Dr. Dacilier played Mr. Waternoose in Cartoon Characters Inc (My Version) Dr. Facilier played The Joker in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an evil clown Dr. Facilier played Long Feng in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an evil earthbender Dr. Facilier played Gentleman Jocard in Pirates Of The Caribbean 3: At World's End (PrinceBalto Style) He is a pirate Dr. Facilier played Officer X in The Canines Of Madagascar He is an animal control officer Dr. Facilier played Sir Ector in The Sword in the Stone (CityMaker Style) He is a knight He played Jafar in Tarladdin and Tarladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Facilier He is a sorcerer He played McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (CityMaker Style) He is a poacher Dr. Facilier played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (CityMaker Human Style) He is a rat Dr. Facilier played The Mouse King in The Bear Prince He is a mouse Dr. Facilier played Vlad Vladikoff in Ana Hears A Friend (2008) He is A Vulture Dr. Facilier played Governor Ratcliffe in Eilohontas He is a governor Dr. Facilier played Cat R. Waul in A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West He is a cat Dr. Facilier played Lickboot in Bagheera and Mort: The Movie and O'Malley and Bambi: The Movie He is a lawyer Dr. Facilier played Lawrence "Larry" Quinn in The Fox in the Hat (2003) He is a slob Dr. Facilier played Dr. Terminus in Mowgli's Bear He is a doctor Dr. Facilier played Dr. Jekyll in The Pagemaster (CoolZDane Style) He is a scientist Dr. Facilier played Professor Hinkle in Danny the Cat (Frosty the Snowman) He is a magician Dr. Facilier played Rothbart in The Bear Princess He is a sorcerer Dr. Facilier played Sa'luk in Christopher Robinladdin 3 and The King of Thieves He is a murderer Dr. Facilier played Amos Slade in The Lion and The Panther He is a hunter Dr. Facilier played Professor Marvel in The Wizard of Oz (CoolZDane Style) He is a professor Dr. Facilier played Shan-Yu in Eilan He is a Hun leader Dr. Facilier played Mr. Sykes in Simba and Company He is a loan shark Dr. Facillier played Al McWhiggin's Boss in Mammal Story 2 Dr. Facilier played Rasputin in Princess Irenestasia He is a corpse Dr. Facilier played Sheriff of Nottingham in Taran Hood He is a wolf Dr. Facilier played Discord in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (SuperWhyMovies Style) Dr. Facilier played Lord Maliss in Kiki White Happily Ever After Dr. Facilier played Grundel the Toad in Pearlina Dr. Facilier played Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas (JimmyandFriends Style) Dr. Facilier played Devious Diesel in Kiki the Witch & Friends Dr. Facilier played Stinky Pete in Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a prospector Portayals In The Princess & The Raccoon He is played by King K. Rool In The Lioness and The Meerkat He is played by Scar In The Princess and the Bear He is played by Hades Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Princess and the Frog Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Murderers Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Funny Characters Category:Funny villains Category:Goths